villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aido Kagerou
Aido Kagerou is the main antagonist of Junji Ito's manga Travelogue of the Succubus. He is the leader of the cult called Indigo Shadow who tries to unravel the secrets of the universe by trying to kidnap the mysterious woman with long, gold hair named Byakuya Kyoko who has the clairvoyance powers and the key to open the Akashic Records in order to become a god. Appearance Aido at first appears as a rather charming man with a long, black hair and a rather weary eyes and also has his shirt and pants colored in black all over. However, after he survived the ritual that nearly killed him due to the God that he worshipped give him a second chance to live and another power, his face suddenly become bandaged and underneath those bandages lies a rather monstrous face. As a wanderer in the Feudal Era of Japan, he wears an outfit similar to the Japanese Wanderer back in the Feudal Era. Personality Aido at first appeared as a rather polite man who knows everything due to the awakening of his powers by the God of the Dark Beyond and the Akashic Records that he opened thanks to Byakuya Kyoko's clairvoyance powers. However, despite his seemingly fanatical devotion towards the God of the Dark Beyond, it was soon revealed that Aido is merely a man with a twisted God Complex who tries to become the next creator of the Universe after he access the Akashic Records successfully with the help of Byakuya Kyoko's clairvoyance powers and shows no empathy when seeing the people he executed in order to become the God of the Universe. Biography Aido and his cult, Indigo Shadow, was first introduced by capturing the mysterious beautiful girl with golden hair who awoken from the Sengoku Mountain eruption, Byakuya Kyoko, and a reporter, Wataru Tsuchiyado during the latter's pursuit on Byakuya in order to interview the weird things that happened in the Sengoku Mountain. After he and his cult captured Byakuya and Wataru, he revealed himself towards them while tying Byakuya Kyoko in a cross in order to obtain her clairvoyance powers which is a key to open an Akashic Records, a library that consists of all of the universe's secret. He orders all of his cult members to meditate in order to retrive an Akashic Records which took a shape of a jet black cloud that Wataru tried to investigate earlier. However, Byakuya then warns the cult members that their efforts are futile and it will contains severe consequences. Aido, ignoring Byakuya's warning, continues to meditate along with the rest of the cult members which resulted on them getting crushed by the Akashic Records. However, it was revealed that Aido Kagerou survived the incident with his face getting bandaged after the incident due to the severe burn marks that he had in his face as he was saved by a being known as Jet-Black God from Outer Beyond but left his old cult members crushed by the Akashic Records. He then amasses a brand new members for his own cult, including Wataru's psychotic stalker, Beniko Yamaoka. He and his cult members then kidnapped several innocent people that Wataru had met before because of their encounter with Byakuya Kyoko. After the cult members captured the innocent people who had encountered Byakuya including Wataru and waiting for the Sengoku Mountain erupted, Aido then orders his cult members to perform a excruciating ritual towards the innocent people by staring and meditating towards them. As the Sengoku Mountain erupted, both the cult members and the innocent people are covered in jet-black hair that were extracted from the eruption. As the ritual is finished, the cultist become much more insane and the innocent people that they project themselves into had their bodies become shriveled into becoming nothing but skeletons. At the same time however, Wataru manages to transport himself to Edo period. After meeting Byakuya Kyoko for the second time, it was soon revealed that Aido was also transported to the Edo period and disguises himself as a mysterious wanderer. Telling the shogunate during the period about the hideout location of a Christian missionary named Miguel and his followers which includes Byakuya Kyoko, it was soon revealed that Aido's intentions is to execute them one by one by making them jumping into the Sengoku Mountain with them being tied by a crucifix while climbing the mountain. Before Miguel and his followers were kicked into the Sengoku Mountain, he asked Miguel about the person who created the universe. When Miguel answered it was the God Almighty who created the universe, Aido then scoffs Miguel's answer as he said that it was going to be him that will create the universe from the scratch by attempting to get Byakuya's clairvoyance powers for the second time after he executes Miguel, his followers and Byakuya and reveals his true, nightmarish face. However, Byakuya then kills him by shooting a powerful beam light. Despite Aido's defeat, Miguel, Byakuya and the rest of Miguel's followers disappeared into the darkness as they jumped into the Sengoku Mountain and Wataru himself returned to the present day. Gallery travelogue_of_the_succubus_chapter_2_cover.jpg|Aido (Left) as he appears in Chapter 2 Cover of the manga cultist_capturing_innocent_lady.jpg|Aido Capturing Byakuya Kyoko Aido_Meditating.jpg|Aido Meditating kagerou_cult_meditation.jpg|Aido and His Cult Meditating Pt.1 kagerou_cult_meditation_pt2.jpg|Aido and His Cult Meditating Pt.2 akashic_records_crush.jpg|Aido's First Demise travelogue_of_the_succubus_chapter_6.jpg|Aido's Face Bandaged as He Appears in Chapter 6 Cover of the Manga kagerou_bandaged_and_hostages.jpg|Aido and His Cult Kidnapping Innocent People horrific_ritual.jpg|Aido's Cult attempting a Horrific Ritual by Meditating Trivia *It is possible that Aido and the Indigo Shadow are the allusion of Charles Manson cult and the Manson family or the Aum Shinrikyo cult in Japan. *One of Aido's main goals is to retrieve Akashic Records and unravel the secrets of the universe. An Akashic Records is a compendium that exists on the non-physical plane that contains all of the events experienced by humanity which consists of the words they had spoken, the emotions that humans blurted, the thoughts of several humans or the events in past, present or the future. Navigation Category:Fanatics Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Cult Leaders Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:Revived Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magic Category:Hegemony Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil